


Teasing

by JoyDragon



Series: Nalu Oneshots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blush - Freeform, F/M, Fairytail, Nalu - Freeform, Teasing, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Lucy turns the tables and teases Natsu for once. (Post relationship)





	Teasing

"Oh god, I want you in my mouth." Lucy moaned.

She picked it up delicately, leading it to her open lips. "You are mine..."

And then it was in her mouth- the taste was unlike anything she'd ever had, it was so savory and rich, sweet and chocolatey.

Natsu shook his head. "Geez Luce. I swear when you eat chocolate fudge cake it's like a porno."

Lucy barely heard him, too content on tasting the delicious sweet on her tongue.

"Hey lemme have some of that if it's so good." Natsu tried to reach over to snag some. Lucy smacked his hand angrily.

She looked at him with betrayal. "Are you trying to steal my cake?"

"Ugh. Now you're sounding like Erza. For Mavis' sake, Luce, just lemme have a bite!" Natsu whined.

Lucy guarded her plate like an angry mother guarding her nest. "Don't you dare. You don't even like sweet stuff!"

He huffed. "But you're making it sound so good with all your sexy moaning."

She blinked her lashes at him and smiled coyly. "You think my moans are sexy? My, my, Natsu. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Natsu's face flushed red, a sight that was so rare to see and Lucy reviled in it. She had made him blush! Oh how the tables have turned. Although, she was glad he thought her moans were sexy. Otherwise their trysts might be awkward.

Lucy picked up her fork, running her tongue along the chocolate icing. She moaned exaggeratedly, looking him dead in the eyes. Natsu's face burned red. His ears were the color of his hair. How adorable.

"S-stop being such a weirdo." He muttered.

"I'm the weirdo? I'm not the one getting turned on by me eating chocolate cake, mister." She snickered.

Natsu flushed furiously. "I'm NOT getting turned on!"

She chuckled. "Say that to the party in your pants."

Natsu quickly covered his groin. "I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes avoided making contact with her. Any parted of her.

"Now I get why you like teasing me so much..." Lucy giggled. She was having the time of her life.

He huffed. "You're impossible."

"And you're insatiable." She stood up and stretched, taking her now empty and licked-cleaned plate to the sink. She sauntered off to her bedroom, peaking her head back in the kitchen when Natsu didn't follow her. "Well, are you coming or not? And bring some chocolate syrup."

"Yes ma'am..." Natsu floundered to follow after her, full of anticipation for what was to come next... He'd never get sick of her. He did have a sweet tooth, but only when it came to the sweetest thing around: Lucy.


End file.
